Just my luck
by sticknstones
Summary: Girl meets Boy. Boy loves Girl. Girl makes a total embarrassment of herself. Boy doesn't care. Please review!


So this was La Push. Not that I expected something out of the fairy-tale but this was the reservation my mother's family came from. How they spoke about it you would think it was paradise. But I don't think paradise rains so much. And here is rain central or so it seems.

"Honey cheer up, its only until I find a stable job in Portland. You know I love you and will miss you but can you just stay here for a bit. Anyway Nana won't be a hassle, I hear she barely even comes out of her room", my mother said giving me her lecture voice she used on TV. My mother was an news reporter but nowadays its hard to even call her that since she hadn't even gotten a report since 3 months ago. I knew she was worrying how she would pay the bills when the cash went dry so it was only a matter of time till she came up with the idea of letting me stay with her crazy grandmother who I haven't even met before.

"Fine Fine", I said warily staring out the window again. We drove a little more in silence until my mother stopped in front of an decrepit house, that I thought would have been vacate.

"Is this IT?", I said in disbelief.

"Yep just like I remembered. Don't judge a book by its cover though because you'll be surprise what you may find", My mother warned. I rolled my eyes, when was she going to realize I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm already 16 and in two more years would be out of here.

My mother had to knock a few times until my grandmother finally answered but when she did I was greatly surprised. Here I was expecting to find some old granny, knit and needle in hand but instead the women who answered it was quite beautiful. NOT like model beautiful but pretty in an old grandmother kind of way. She wore her hair in a long silver braid letting it fall elegantly down her shoulder, her wrinkly face showed lines of wisdom and intellect. She was garnished in gorgeously designed jewelry around her neck and arms. I have to remember to ask where she bought those. Maybe my mother was right, I shouldn't judge or predict things so quickly.

In a few hours I had successfully remodeled the surprisingly spacious room to perfection. Though the walls had a icky paint job it was pretty alright if I do say so myself. I was a little glad that I agreed to move here. Well until I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in", I said curiously. The door slowly opened to reveal my Nana.

"Hello", I said awkwardly. "You don't mind if I changed some few things right?"

For a long time she didn't say anything and for a second I thought she forgotten how to speak with the lack of visitors.

But she said as clear as day (someplace other than La Push), " Its alright with me but I just came here to properly introduce myself. My name is not grandma, or Nana. That kind of crap makes me feel like I'm ancient. Call me Nita. And I registered with the local school around here for you, they say they have room for you. Classes start tomorrow so you better get ready. And addition to all of this please don't try and think you can get over on me cause I may be some time older than you.". She smiled and closed the door after saying sweetly "Have A Good Night Now". What did I get myself into?

The morning came to soon for my liking. It felt like I only went to sleep for like a hour or so. And I really doubt its the mattress. Grumpily I pressed the snooze button on the painfully loud alarm using the back of my hand to wipe my eyes and frankly the sleepiness. I heard grandm- I mean Nita downstairs so I quickly went to the adjourning bathroom and toke a fast shower. I was then meet with the challenge of finding what I was going to wear on the first day of a new school. Skirts and shorts was definitely out of the question and I wasn't feeling on wearing Capris so I ended up wearing my favorite black jeans accompanied with a white tee and converse. Not so shabby, I thought warily.

All to soon I heard Nita call from downstairs and I knew I could no longer stall anymore, so grabbing

my bag I hurried downstairs.

"Okay so I'm pretty sure you can find your way to the school from I'll expecting you back when schools done, Got it?", Nita explained.

I nodded my head just wanting to get this day over with.

Surprisingly Nita gave me a brown bag for lunch and gave me some toast for breakfast. My mother never for me, mostly because she couldn't cook if her life depended on it. She opened the door and shushed me out giving me a umbrella for the infamous rain that immediately began messing my hard worked on hair .Nita said it was going to be easy to find the school but boy was she wrong. I had to walk about 4 blocks before I realized that the school was just around the corner from the house and by then I had been already tardy for my first period. Just my luck, I thought.

The school was not very large, actually smaller than I expected. I suspected that about 215 students attended La Push K-12 School. I quickly found the main office ironically and cautiously opened the door. The room was pretty small, having one attached additional room titled Principals Office.

"Hello may I help you", an aging women with cat like glasses and short cropped hair said nasally. I could already tell she was going to be snotty and someone to try and keep in my good graces. I saw from the name tag that sat on top of her desk that her name was .

"Yeah I'm new here"

"Oh Mia Najo right? Well heres your schedule. You better hurry along now your already 30 minutes late", she said and she produced a paper hurriedly giving it to me and returning to her computer. I exited out of the building looking left and right, trying to find my first period class according to my schedule it was English with Mr. Roland in room A234. I walked a little, passed kindergarten classes singing the ABC's until I reached the room. I hated to admit it but I was nervous. What if nobody liked me? I wasn't all to popular in my old school actually I think that the majority of people there feared me. I wonder why. I mean I'm pretty lovable. I hope.

I gave another fleeting thought and closed my eyes tugging the door open.

"And the dramatic convention of scene 1 is- oh hello", Mr. Roland said turning away from the students who looked like they were on the verge of sleep.

"Um your Mr. Roland right? I'm new here", I said sheepishly making my way toward him ignoring all the curious looks I got.

"Oh yes yes well why are you so late?", he asked looking genially interested.

"Well I kinda got lost", I said quietly looking down at the black converse that were splashed with mud. Goodness sakes he didn't press any further but just pointed to an empty seat in the far back. I quickly walked to the seat hearing various whispers break throughout the room. I was thankful when I finally reached the seat.

"Class, Class settle down!", Mr. Roland bellowed loudly and almost instantly the talking ceased. He then continued talking about asides and the literary elements and you can decipher in Romeo and Juliet. It was like a spell how everyone instantly began looking bored again.

"Pssss, Pssss", I heard someone say beside me.

Startled I turned to see a boy my age with black spiked up hair smiling to me.

"Hello I'm Colin", the boy said cheerily.

"Hi I'm Mia", I said.

"Yo Colin shut up", a boy said to my right and I instantly faced the boy but almost fell out of my chair because the boy to the right looked exactly the same.

"Hey I'm Brandly and don't listen to Colin", he then said giving an identical smile.

I couldn't help but look back and forth from them like a tennis match.

"yeah were twins", Colin explained when he noticed my confused expression.

"Yeah I kinda guessed", I joked and they laughed merrily.

"So Mia where you from", Brandly then questioned.

"I came from a reservation in New Mexico", I whispered back a little fearful of Mr. Roland catching us talking.

"Oh cool, so you Quilete?"

"Well my mom's family is. My Nana's lived here for years".

"Oh is that that old crazy lady who never leaves her house", Colin said excitedly. I was a little put off. Sure she was a little weird but I wouldn't go as far as calling her crazy.

"Well yeah, then would you like to come to an get together me and my friends are having tonight. Quilete's only so don't bring anyone", Brandly said winking in the end. I couldn't help but blush,was he asking me out or just taking pity on the new girl?

"Brad, Colin can you guys please stop flirting with Mia", Mr. Roland pleaded and everyone chuckled. If possible my blush grew deeper.

"Okay Mr. R", They called out loud in unison. This made the people laugh in louder. But before Mr. Roland could yell at his students to shut up the bell rung and I got out of there before I embarrassed myself any further. I had only one other class before break where thankfully nothing dramatic happened but I did meet a very nice girl named Nicole. She was sitting in the very front even before the 1st bell sounded so I toke her example. She offered me to sit with her and her friends at lunch which of course I toke. Now that I got that worry off my mind I could think over the little invitation I got. Should I even go. Colin did take the time to catch up with me after class and give me the directions so it kinda would be rude if I just didn't come. On second thought it was on a school day I'm sure Nita wouldn't approve. But something nagging told me to go, when was the last time I did something I wanted or fun.

"Mia you coming", Nicole said grabbing my hand and leading me to some people in a table. I followed and toke a seat next to her grabbing the brown bag my grandma had made for me. I noticed that most of my classmates I was sitting with had also brought lunches from school so that made me smile.

All to soonly the day ended which was a relief but also a little sad. I had really enjoyed my first day to the school and in record time made some awesome people. It seemed like the whole sophomore class had introduced themselves to me and although I couldn't remember all their names they all accepted me. I was feeling quite chummy until I walked in to the door that is.

"Mia your 7 minutes late, school ended at 3:03 and its 3:10. It only takes 3 minutes to get here, what toke you so long", Nita interrogated.

"Sorry but my locker got jammed, I had to go to the janitor for him to open it", I defended myself quite shocked at Nita's vicious expression. Nita eyed me but after a moment she seemed to believe me and go back to her room slamming the door shut. Well good luck trying to convince her to say yes to go to the bonfire, I thought.

I slouchily went to my room letting my bag drop as soon as I entered and lazily fell on my bed. Letting my sleepiness overwhelm me and take me into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I knew I was so so late. I had planned to get ready at 5:30 letting an hour and a half to get ready but oh no I had to wake up at 6:30. I had only 30 minutes to make myself look gorgeous! Err, I didn't even think Superwomen would accept a task so daunting.

I didn't hear Nita exit out of her room so I toke that as a good sign that she might not come out all night. I knew it was foolish to sneak out but I was very eager to see how the Quilete's partied. Anyway I already got dolled up so why should I back down now. I hated to admit it but I did look pretty good. I had spent most of my time straightening my wavy hair until it was molded into perfection. I even went as far as putting the black eyeliner my mother gave me last year on. I was never a fan of makeup but tonight called for desperate measures.

All to soon I quietly tip toed my way downstairs, passing Nita's bedroom and sneaking out the door. Something in the back of my head kept nagging me to go back but that was my stupid no fun conscious who has been controlling my life for the past 15 years and no way was I letting it get to me now. Colin had told me directions to where the party was going to happen but it was hopeless to see which way to go when all the houses looked pretty much the same. I was actually contemplating just giving up when I heard someone yell almost in a wolfish manner. I followed the sound until I reached a small but comfortably looking house where in the front was a fire roasting and people surrounding it.

Now that I was here I felt a little awkward just walking up to the people and say "I'm here" but thankfully I didn't have to do that since Brad called out to me.

"Hey Mia, Mia over here"

I nervously walked over to the large group of people who looked a little over my age but teenagers all the same.

"Hi", I said breathlessly letting the butterflies soar inside the endless pit of my stomach.

"Hey Sam com- oh who is this", a lady whose half of her face was scarred but still beautiful said. I tried very hard not to stare.

"Oh this is Mia we go way back", Colin said putting a hand around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I just moved here", I explained to her. She smiled graciously, " Well Mia I'm Emily and welcome to the La Push. Why don't you go inside and get yourself some food. Before its all gone", she said giving a knowing look to the rowdy boys around the fire. They said something I couldn't quite catch since I shrugged Colin off my shoulders and let my nose follow the delicious scented food.

The kitchen in the house was unbelievably crowded. I had to wait about 3 minutes before there was enough room for me to squeeze. I had filled my plate up to the brim so I wouldn't have to go back in the crowded room again. I was smiling myself a little giddy at all the wonderful food when I bumped into something solid...and hard.

Since I'm totally weak and is physically challenged I fell on my butt, but this wasn't what made me scream. No what made me scream like an idiot was that all that wonderful delicious food fall right on top of me.

"Arrg', I screamed mostly mad at myself for being so stupid to walk in a wall.

"Um are you okay", I heard someone say and I could instantly tell they were trying very hard not to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at the person. Instantly I saw his face change from laughing to almost.. confusion? I guess my death glare was working after all.

"Does it look like I'm okay", I asked him mockingly. Though I didn't want to admit it since he did knock me on my butt and made my plate fall on me, he was pretty cute. Actually more than cute, handsome that even Brad Pitt would have to run for his money. But I didn't give him the satisfaction of letting him no that instead I just kept on glaring.

"I'm so sorry", he said going on his knees so he was in eye level. I was pretty surprised at how he did sorta sounded sincere.

Oddly he began taking the food one by one of my head until it was gone.

"I'm not going to say thank you because it was your fault this happened in the first place", I said still spluttered at his kind gesture.

"Its okay, but do you know your absolutely beautiful", he said dreamily and I had to do a double take. Is he okay? Did he just called me beautiful, he must be crazy.

"Did you hit your head hard on something?", I asked seriously confused but his dream like expression stayed plastered on his face.

When I heard many laughs erupt from around us did I realize that everyone had probably heard us. This somehow made me blush. And his eyes that seemed to not leave me didn't help either.  
"Wow Seth didn't think you could do it", a girl with short cropped hair and a sour expression mocked.

"Shut up Leah", the boy named Seth say still not leaving his eyes from me.

I looked down at my hands feeling embarrassed at everyone looking at me but thankfully I was saved when Colin's arrogant voice sounded.

" Aye-aye give Mia some room guys. Why are you always so nosy. Anyway you can clearly here the talking from the woods so give them some room". Even though I had no idea what he was talking about I was still happy how everyone seemed to scatter. Steadily I got up ignoring Seth's attempts of helping me. Did I look like I was pathetic and helpless? Well..maybe.

"Are you okay", he asked another time. Why did he care for me so much? I just meet him and yet he treated me like I was the center of his world. Maybe I would get used to La Push, I thought. Well until Nita came (in a night gown!) storming over to me with such a murderous glare she would make all the great villains proud. Just my luck.


End file.
